Fun Fact
by yui-cchi
Summary: Chapter 1 : The Blazing Red Boy. Kuroko memiliki sebuah rahasia kecil yang tak seorangpun pernah duga. Kuroko adalah seorang FUDANSHI dan GoM Kagami-lah korbannya, ...or so he thought. Warning : Humor gagal, first fict, ga-je, typo, dan masih banyakk lagi.


**Etto, Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa minna-san. Saya adalah silent-reader, dan baru-baru ini suka anime(KnB yg pertama XD). First Fict, Yoroshiku onegaishimasu ne, watashi no namae wa Yui desu, Yui-cchi tte yonde kudasai ne. :D**

**Ini adalah serial KnB FunFact yang pertama. Seperti _drabble_, mungkin? (memang drabble itu kayak gimana?). Dan SMA Teiko adalah sekolah khusus cowok, untuk cewek-cewek yang muncul di KnB mungkin akan jadi staff atau guru. Gomenne minna-san, kalau jelek.**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke bukan punyaku-ssu. Sebenarnya, fict ini juga bukan punyaku, melainkan titipan dari teman-ssu #peace  
**

**Warning : Ga-je, first-timer, OOC, dll**

* * *

**Kuroko no Fudanshi**

**.**

**1-The Blazing Red Boy**

**.**

**A/N : _I repeat, _AU! SMA Teiko. All-Boys School.**

**.**

**Enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes i made.**

**.**

Hari ini ada peralihan posisi tempat duduk di SMA Teiko. Mereka mengikuti tataan bangku seperti sekolah-sekolah yang ada di Indonesia, sebangku berdua. Manis sekali.

Posisi bangku mereka jadi sedikit berubah, dua bangku menjadi satu. Seperti iklan es grim korneto yang setiap hari bikin Aomine ngiler pengen makan es itu bareng sama sohibnya. Dua bangku jadi satu ini menyebabkan Kagami dan Kuroko menjadi satu, tempat duduk mereka maksudnya. _Light and Shadow_ duo, sekarang ditambah sebangku berdua... Oh, so sweet sekali hubungan Sang Power Forward beralis empat dan pemain bayangan Teiko ini.

Gara-gara bersebelahan, Kagami baru menyadari bahwa setiap pelajaran dimulai, Kuroko selalu saja sibuk dengan HP biru mudanya. Membaca sesuatu. Kagami yang penasaran dengan _shadow_-nya itu langsung saja bertanya saat pelajaran masih berlangsung. Kagami berbisik agak keras, "Oii, Kuroko! Lu lagi ngapain, sih?", tanyanya kepo.

Kuroko hanya diam. Dia masih saja sibuk dengan 'sesuatu' yang dibacanya. Sepertinya, dia tak menyadari bahwa Kagami sedang berusaha untuk mengajaknya bicara. Kagami yang memiliki kesabaran sebesar butiran debu itu langsung saja menyambar HP Kuroko.

"Baca ap-... ?!", Kagami langsung membatu ketika melihat hamparan kata-kata yang terpapar di HP biru muda Kuroko. Kuroko yang merasa HP-nya sudah tak ada di genggamannya langsung terpenjat, dan menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Kagami.

Kagami tak menyembunyikan kekagetannya. Pupilnya mengecil, mulutnya menganga, dan tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata dari mulutnya. Sebenarnya, Kagami ingin sekali menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja dan melempar jauh-jauh HP Kuroko, tapi ia urungkan niat itu karena sesuatu. Benar-benar, Kagami tak menyangka bahwa seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang dikenal dengan kemampuan misdirection tingkat dewa dan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi itu sedang membaca FF **yaoi**. Kalau Kagami tidak salah membaca, fanfiction tadi bercerita tentang hubungan terlarang antara si 'dim' dan dirinya, Aomine dari kelas sebelah dan Kagami maksudnya.

"Ku-kuroko! Gue gak habis pikir... Lu.. Lu suka yang beginian, h-hah?", Kagami menghujam Kuroko dengan tatapan OMG, sedangkan Kuroko hanya memberinya tatapan sedatar tembok.

Kuroko berusaha membalas, namun kata-katanya diputus oleh Momoi sensei yang ternyata ada di dekat bangku mereka. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Kagamin?", tanya Momoi-sensei yang memiliki sejuta fans karena kebohaiannya. Dia langsung menyahut HP Kuroko yang ada di tangan Kagami dan membaca konten yang ada.

Sontak, pipi Momoi-sensei langsung memerah membaca adegan AoKaga. BRUAK! Momoi-sensei membanting HP yang digenggamnya itu ke meja Kuroko dan Kagami. Kuroko hanya menatap HP malangnya yang menjadi korban amukan sensei dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, walau jauh di lubuk hati Kuroko yang paling dalam, dia menyesali kejadian yang menimpa HP-nya. Tak lupa, dia mengutuk Kagami yang merupakan penyebab kejadian ini. Seharusnya, Kuroko mengikuti nasihat Midorima untuk membawa Lucky Item, karena hari ini Aquarius tak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Leo.

"Kagamin! Kau-kau membaca fanfiction yaoi di kelasku. Datang ke ruang staff saat bel istirahat berbunyi!" pekik Momoi-sensei. Kagami yang merasa dirinya tak bersalah langsung membantah, "Sensei, yang baca FF tadi itu Kuroko! Gue gak akan pernah baca yaoi tentang gue dan Ahomine Dodol itu... desu," ujarnya lantang tak lupa dengan keigo gagal yang selalu ketinggalan. _Berarti, kalau bukan AoKaga Kagami baca, _pikir anak seisi kelas yang mendengarnya.

"Oh, benarkah?", tanya Momoi-sensei tak percaya, "Saya sering mendengar rumor tentang kau yang suka mem-_bully _Tetsu-kun.", ujar Momoi-sensei berkacak pinggang. Yang dituduh dan, di saat yang bersamaan, yang dibela, Kuroko sang pelaku hanya diam saja. Dia secara diam-diam mengambil HP-nya dan

mengamankannya di sakunya. _Nanti aku akan meminta Midorima-kun untuk memperbaikinya, _batin Kuroko. Dia tak sabar menunggu bel istirahat berkumandang.

"Sensei! Gue gak pernah nge-_bully _Kuroko! Yang ada malah dia yang nge_-bully _GUE!", bantah Kagami. Dia tak peduli oleh kata-kata kasarnya pada sensei bohai yang ada di depannya. Persetan dengan Keigo, Kagami saja tak pernah menggunakan Keigo dengan baik dan benar.

"Terserah! Kagamin, kau tetap datang ke ruang staff istirahat nanti!"

**~yuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyui~**

_ Ting-tong-teng-tong, Saatnya Istirahat. _Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Dan pada saat yang bersamaan Momoi-sensei langsung menyeret Kagami keluar kelas untuk dibawa ke neraka. Kuroko? Dia bergegas menuju kelas 1-A, tempat Midorima berada.

Di depan kelas 1-A, Kuroko kaget bukan main, tetapi berhasil menyembunyikan kekagetannya itu dengan ekspresi sedatar tembok. Dia melihat seseorang dengan rambut ungu makan snack segunung di dalam kelas itu. Mencoba mengacuhkannya, dia mencari sosok hijau yang seharusnya ada di kelas itu. "Midorima-kun!", panggilnya setelah melihat Midorima yang sedang fokus bermain shogi dengan seseorang yang memiliki rambut merah menyala.

Karena merasa Midorima tak menyadari keberadaannya, dia masuk ke kelas itu dan mendekat ke Midorima. Sambil diam-diam, mengagumi suasana indah berbunga-bunga yang ada di depannya. Suasana **Midorima x Cowok merah tak terdeteksi**, mungkin dia harus berkenalan dengan Laki-laki merah itu setelah ini. Kuroko sekarang sudah ada tepat di sebelah Midorima, tetapi Midorima masih saja belum menyadarinya. Anehnya, laki-laki merah itu menyadari keberadaan Kuroko.

"Midorima, ada yang mencarimu.", ujar anak merah itu kalem. _Ah~ suaranya manis sekali, wajahnya juga manis, dia cocok sekali menjadi uke! _jerit hati Kuroko, walau ekspresinya menunjukkan yang lain. Midorima yang mendengar ucapan lelaki merah itu langsung menoleh ke kanan, ke kiri. Dia masih saja belum melihat Kuroko. Apa minusnya terlalu banyak ya? Sampai-sampai Kuroko yang unyunya kayak gitu dia gak nyadar.

"Midorima-kun.", panggil Kuroko sekali lagi. Midorima hampir melompat dari kursi yang sedang didudukinya karenanya. "A-ah.. Kuroko, apa yang kau lakukan disini nanodayo?" tanya Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya, menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya dia kaget dengan kemunculan Kuroko yang tiba-tiba.

"Tolong aku, Midorima-kun. HP-ku tadi dibanting sama Momoi-sensei.." ujar Kuroko sambil mengeluarkan HP yang disimpan di sakunya, dan menunjukkannya ke Midorima.

Midorima sedikit melebarkan pupilnya melihat HP Kuroko yang nyaris tak berbentuk itu, _Lain kali aku harus hati-hati bila di dekat Momoi-sensei, _pikir Midorima. "Hmph! Terus, kenapa kau minta bantuanku, nanodayo? Aku bukan tukang memperbaiki HP."

Mendengar jawaban Midorima, Kuroko menggunakan puppy eyes no jutsu dan merengek dengan nada yang entah kenapa masih saja terdengar datar, "Midorima-kun... ayolah.."

"Kalau boleh, aku bisa membantumu.." sebuah suara tiba-tiba menyela. _Ini suara orang imut tadi, _batin Kuroko sambil memandangi pemuda dengan surai merah menyala ini.

Kuroko senangnya bukan main, berarti dia masih bisa membaca fanfict yaoi yang ada di memori telefonnya, _yes!. _"Benarkah? Terimakasih. Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya dari kelas 1-C, salam kenal.." Kuroko membungkuk pelan.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, dan berkata, "Akashi Seijuurou, kelas 1-A. Seperti yang kau tahu, aku satu kelas dengan Midorima. Salam kenal juga, Kuroko."

Midorima yang menyaksikan pertemuan kedua pemuda unyu ini hanya menghela nafas panjang, _Semoga hal buruk tak terjadi.. nanodayo.._

**-TBC- (bisa jadi!)**

* * *

**Eetto.. dou datta?** **Ga pinter bikin humor siih... tolong kritik, saran, review, flame juga enggak apa-apa (tapi jangan kenemenen,, aku sek cilik :D)**


End file.
